Reacting to the Power Rangers
by cornholio4
Summary: An AU that can take place after the events of the movie based on the trailers and info. Bulk and SKull discuss the newest superheroes in Angel Grove. Oneshot drabble


**I am so excited for the Power Rangers movie being released soon and I am going to check out the sequel comic novel Aftershock. Thinking about it and how they are changing things from the original show (Goldar being a giant gold monster and Rita being some evil Green Ranger) this idea came to me today and I just had to write this as a oneshot drabble which I might or might not expand upon. Now I know this won't be canon to the actual movie and how they portray certain elements I am using in this story will be used differently but think of this as a what if type of thing. I also know that we don't know if Bulk and SKull exist in this universe yet unless the bully called Colt Wallace (the one knocked out by Billy in the trailer) is one of them.**

 **Tell me in the reviews if you would like to see more write up my own Power Rangers reboot.**

It was midday in the lunchroom of Angel Grove High and the students were abuzz of talk that was taking everyone by storm just the previous day. Including two known troublemakers at the school Bulk and Skull were excited about it. Everyone had forgotten about an upcoming football game against Stone Canyon or any important tests due to how big the previous day had been.

What used to be science fiction was now science fact and now comic book styled superheroes existed for real. The previous day some woman in green armor had attacked the city with a giant monster made of gold only to be stopped by five individuals wearing colors piloting five robot dinosaurs that combined into a giant robot.

"Can we you believe it, this is like the Avengers but if they had all Iron Man armours and had their own giant robots, I think I saw a Japanese movie on TV like this once!" Bulk said excitedly wearing his black jacket and purple shirt and Skull wearing his green hat and white shirt with a brown jacket. People all around the cafeteria were talking about this and there were not a lot of people who weren't doing so in Angel Grove.

Even though people were hard at working fixing the damage and some people had to go to the hospital for injuries, people were celebrating and being grateful for the Power Rangers for stopping the woman from causing more trouble with her gold monster. The Mayor stated that yesterday's date would now be known as 'Power Rangers Day' and various news programs and reporters were trying to get leads on who the mysterious Power Rangers was and trying to get any sort of interviews with them, with famed Angel Grove TV personality Harvey Garvey making known his desire to get the Rangers to be guests on his show.

Bulk and Skull liked to cause trouble but even they found superheroes awesome and watched them on TV and movies plus read comic books, Skull personally liked Marvel and Bulk was more into DC. Skull even liked the pairing of Spider-Man and White Tiger on the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon but Bulk did not like sappy romance stories so he never bothered with shipping.

Skull looked and saw that one table being quiet about all the Power Rangers featured Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberley and Trini which was odd since until recently they didn't hang out together. He didn't think much of most of them but he did have a crush on Kimberley. "Ignore them Skull we have bigger fish to fry, think of how famous we could be if we were the ones to find out the true identities of the Power Rangers!" Bulk told him and Skull looked at him oddly.

"How are we going to do that Bulk, we are not exactly detectives." Skull asked not too sure if they could figure it out but Bulk brushed his concerns off.

"It shouldn't be too hard Skull, we wait until they appear again and hide then we follow them back until they show their true selves. Plus we can try getting recordings of them or trying and finding out where they keep their giant robots, I mean there are only so many places that you can hide things like that in Angel Grove!" Bulk told him and Skull smiled understanding the logic of his friends words.

"You think they could let us join us?" Skull asked and Bulk looked at him in disbelief. "What bad idea?" Skull asked hesitantly as Bulk just laughed.

"Oh sure us superheroes, the Incredible Bulkster and Super Skull, get real Skull I mean I don't think any student at this school has a shot at being superheroes." Bulk told him and then pointed to the table where the five fellow students were sitting. "I mean look there, I would eat my shoes if any of those losers had anything that would make them Power Rangers material." Bulk laughed and Skull laughed as well.

"Just a thought Bulk... hold on I am getting a message from my folks..." Skull muttered looking at the message from his phone:

 _Your father might be a bit late getting home today so we are ordering takeout Thomas_

 _Mum_

Skull then put the phone away as he continued to talk to Bulk about his idea to find out the true identities of the Power Rangers. Most people besides the students weren't aware of his first name since they were so used to his nickname.

His nickname around the school was Skull which he used to sound tough like how Bulk had chosen his nickname. But the nickname used by his relatives when they came to visit, it was Tommy short for his true name Thomas Oliver. Still he wouldn't mind being called Tommy more often...

 **Be honest, who among you managed to figure out the surprise at the end before I stated it?**


End file.
